Appello
by Moved to Shachou
Summary: [Oneshot, YazuLoz] SemiCrack Yazu decides one day to detour from their villianous ways to stop in a coffee shop, wanting to try this 'wonder elixer' everyone seems to speak of. Loz causes troubles for the poor brother though, yet in the end they make up,


Title: Appello (Latin for: Call my Name)

Author: Shachou  
Beta: No one... ;  
Warnings: None. Semi Crack fiction.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Yazu and Loz stop for a few moments in their villainous deeds to step into a coffee shop. What troubles could arise? Be forewarned of Mini skirts, Name confusion, Coffephobia, and hippie bon fires.  
Authors Notes:  
Written on (FOR ONCE) a full night's sleep, a can of Pepsi, a can of Mountain Dew, and a bunch of fun size M&M's I stuck from the Halloween stash. Suck it up, trick or treaters, you're getting quarters this year cause I ate all your candy. Written over the course of about two hours, slowly while IMing people and wandering chat. Thanks to my role-play Loz for inspiring me. 

----------

It was a long story, and Yazu would rather not go into the details.

Yet here they were, him and Loz. In a coffee shop.

It smelled rather heavenly, though. Loz seemed to notice too, sniffing the air with a rather confused expression on his face as they entered.

"Brother...it smells really good in here...but...I can't think of what it smells like..." He seemed to struggle with a few words for awhile, but none seemed to quite fit.

Yazu breathed in the scent too, nodding. "Coffee. Which is what I came for."

"Coffee..?" Loz gave a bewildered, almost cross-eyed look at this. "What's...coffee..?"

Yazu tried not to show that he was annoyed by Loz's question. That would only make the older one burst into tears, if not make him sort of let down for the rest of the day. Yazu walked up to the counter, looking to Loz. "It's a type of drink these people consume, caffinated. It means it makes you seem more awake and energized. I'm willing to try it."

Loz's eyes went wide. "Yazu, what if it...if it..." Yazu tilted his head quizzically. Loz finished in a whisper. "What if it...kills you!?"

Yazu stared at him for a moment, not even replying before turning to the man at the counter. Well, it wasn't really a man. A gangly teenager with thick glasses, but his hair looked nice. Leave it to Yazu to notice something like that.

Yazu ordered a double chocolate chip frappachino.

"What do you want, Loz?"

Loz shifted. "Uh...uhhhh..."

"Loz, there's a menu."

"Oh! Er..." He took a while to read the menu mounted on the wall, not having the best mental skills on earth. He wasn't stupid, just...sometimes young at mind as well as heart. "...hot chocolate."

By now the employee seemed rather impatient, and bored. His attention was shifting to a young blond girl in a mini skirt that had just walked in. Yazu had to snap his fingers to reclaim the teen's hormonal attention. Once he had it, he ordered their beverages.

"Now we wait for them to make the drinks, Loz..." He put a hand on Loz's shoulder, forcing him into a nearby plush armchair. Loz sort of sunk into the cushions, feeling sort of lost in them. Yazu slid into his own armchair, before deeming it uncomfortable and finding a straight backed dining chair and bringing it close to Loz's armchair.

Yazu closed his eyes, trying to relax and slip into a meditative like state. That girl in the mini skirt was chattering away in a high pitched voice. A cell phone rang shrilly. Some other smell was disrupting the smell of the coffee. He opened one eyed, taking a deep breath.

"Loz, you smell like gasoline."

Loz bent his face down and sniffed his arm. "I do...? I do...!" He smiled. "I was working hard to fix Kadaj's motorcycle!"

"We could've just taken it in the shop."

Loz looked hurt. "But I can do it too!"

Yazu sighed, giving up. Loz wasn't finished. "Why can't I do it too, Yazu? I don't do it good enough?" Tears were coming to his mako eyes.

"Order for...Yahoo?"

"Yazu!" The younger brother growled at the teen, rising quickly to his feet and almost stomping to the counter to rip the drinks from the employee's hands.

"No need to be so angry, man. Christina wrote the name on the cup so I couldn't read it again!" He jerked his finger at the girl in the mini skirt who had walked in earlier, now donned in an apron and chewing gum, rather loudly.

Yazu twitched. He was so ready to pull the gunblade on them both, but to save Loz alot of tears and his own sanity, he resisted that strong urge. The ivory haired one carried the coffee slowly back to his brother, before setting it down on the coffee (Heh...isn't that funny?) table.

Loz picked his up and took a sip, smiling for a moment before gacking and dropping the cup, spilling liquid everywhere. "Ack! Thats...thats.."

Yazu sipped the still in tact cup in front of him, before pausing, realizing it tasted like none other then hot chocolate. "...my coffee..." He muttered, rather disdainfully. Great. There went his hope of not falling asleep on the way home.

Loz began to sob, tears again coming to his eyes. "Bu...t...that means...that means I'm gonna die!" The tears began to overflow, spilling down his face. Yazu rolled his eyes.

"Loz! You'll be fine! It's just a drink!"

"Now I feel funny brother...I think my tummy's all cold now...am I gonna die!?"

"That's because it was a frappachino, Loz! It's a COLD drink!"

The girl in the mini skirt hurried over with a rag, cleaning up the frappachino mess. She looked from one to the other, but didn't even ask. People here in the Edge were weird. It was general knowledge. She certainly wasn't going to ask why these leather clad, silver haired and mako eyed men were crying and rolling eyes.

"Can I have a refill?" Yazu growled at her. She jumped slightly, before looking around nervously.

"I'm sorry Yah- " Yazu's eye twitched dangerously. "I mean, Yazu...but once it's past the counter, it's your problem." She shrugged.

Yazu whipped around at Loz, glaring. "Let's...go.." He muttered, fingers wrapping around Loz's arm and beginning to yank him out of the chair. As the older one was dragged out he reached for his cup of hot cocoa. He missed it, fingers knocking it over, and getting the chocolate all over the table. Naturally Yazu noticed, and it drove him even more up the wall. With a growl he tugged Loz out of the coffee shop, and back onto the street.

'Christina' flicked the rag along the table, staring out the floor to ceiling windows at the two as they seemed to argue. "That older one likes crying, doesn't he, Rialto?"

The boy at the counter peered out there at the two before going back to counting the cups they had in a stack. It had been a long, boring day...and they learned how to keep themselves busy. Like musing over how come it seemed there was always the same amount of cups in a stack, no matter what time of day it was. It would be weeks before Rialto realized it was because barely anyone ever came in, in the first place.

The girl in the mini skirt continued watching the brothers. Eventually they both seemed to calm down, except the other was still crying. For a moment, Yazu's face softened and he leaned forward to kiss his brother. Christina's eyes widened, dropping the rag on the table and whipping around to grab Rialto's attention by flailing slightly. "Didn't they say they were brothers?!"

Rialto's jaw dropped, and he accidentally knocked the cup stack over. They both silently stood there, observing the two brothers now making out, Yazu's back pressed against the window.

"Gotta admit.." Christina murmured offhandedly. "It's kind of sexy.."

Rialto eyed her, as though she were a particularly annoying glob of raspberry coffee syrup on his clean counters. "...true, it's better then those hippies last week who burnt our plastic coffee cups."

"...this town just gets weirder and weirder..."


End file.
